


After It Ends

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [50]
Category: The Abyss (1989)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: One Night knows she needs to break ice with Lindsey and move forward.





	After It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 68. swim

Lisa sat beside Lindsey, watching Jammer and Catfish attempt to dunk Hippy under the water. She shook her head at them, then glanced over to see Bud was talking to one of the Bendix big wigs.

"You'd think they'd've had enough of swimming," Lisa offered, to try and break the ice with Lindsey. It seemed she and Bud were decidedly back 'on'.

"Difference between the pool and the sea; they know the pool won't try to kill them." Lindsey then looked over at her. "I'm glad you're staying too. Need another woman around."

Lisa nodded; maybe it would be better.


End file.
